Desperation
by dr100
Summary: There have been replacements made within the Leadworth community. There have been deaths unexplained by the experienced in crime and order. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory stumble upon a mystery, in an adventure that will strike fear in the Doctor forever...
1. Chapter 1: A Leadworth Mystery

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: A Leadworth Mystery

* * *

In the heat of an argument at 3:15, Angus had had enough. His girlfriend Susanna had been cheating on him again, and always, she had a reason for doing so.

_This time, however, she blamed the monsters in the woods… _

That was when Angus walked out, took off on his bike, into the woods to get away from her. There was no way he was going to sit on the couch and forget about what she had done. Not this time, he was a changed man.

He sped off down the country road, his feet not having to pedal, the steep hill he was riding down giving him as much pleasure as the wind hitting his face and the relaxation he felt in getting away from the stress of his busy life.

That was when he least expected something untoward to occur. Suddenly, there was a pop, and up into the air Angus flew, falling flat onto his back, his bike skidding into him, as he lay on the concrete beneath him.

"Ouch!" he yelped, and he felt his now scarred body. He had a slight headache, though that had been because of before. He had forgotten to take some tablets to numb the pain, but then he was in a bit of a mood and a rush to get out.

He got to his feet, and then picked up his bike, starring at the damage.

"Beyond repair," he groaned, kicking it back to the ground in anger and frustration.

He was in the middle of no-where, and as he stood standing in the middle of the road, his surroundings all very alike, with only few trees unlike one another, to give that little variation.

_"Leadworth eh?"_ he mused, reaching into his pockets, looking for his wallet.

**"The cow!"** he moaned. "Must have taken it from me from behind my back!" he yelled, then took in a deep breath, and sighed.

"To the woods," he said, talking to himself out of already seeming like a nutcase, yelling in the middle of the road like a scene he'd seen in Trains, Planes, and Automobiles.

He strolled over to the side of the road, crossing into the tall trees, and finding himself in a long and adventurous landscape, which forced a smile onto his face at least.

"Think I'll chill here for a little while," he went on, finding a spot to sit under what appeared to be an Oak tree.

"How nice," he said, his head resting against the bark of the tree itself, when having just sat down, something forced him back onto his feet.

"What the hell was that noise?" he mumbled, starring about but only able to identify cars driving by, and more trees.

He was sure he heard the sound of something roaring, whether a dog was able to produce such a noise, or some larger, probably dangerous critter did, went right over his head, because whilst he stood up, wandering around, rotating every now and then to seek out what had made such a noise, something not half the size of the creature but man enough to deal with Angus, lashed out at him.

Angus fell backwards, his head meeting the bark of the oak tree once more, this time with some considerable force, knocking him unconscious.

As he laid still, his eyes shut, the creature standing mighty above him blocking out the sunlight, shining down through the spaces between leaves and trees, Angus was again muttering, and it was what he was muttering that scared those who worked at Leadworth A&E six hours later, following his 'accident'.

Susanna was at their cottage in the heart of Leadworth, when the telephone rang. She answered, reluctant that it might be Angus, on about something to do with why she had taken his wallet, when she found out that it was in fact the hospital, calling up over Angus's death.

**"OH MY GOSH!"** she screamed, on her way over, fetching her coat, and forgetting to hang up the telephone line in her haste.

As she drove down the same route Angus had before taken, his skid marks still showing in the middle of the road ahead of her, Susanna herself skid to a halt as all four wheels supporting her drooped having burst.

**"Damn it! No!"** she moaned, getting out of her BMW, kicking it the same as Angus had kicked his bike.

Then something filled her ears, something sinister, and monstrous. Then close by, she heard stomping, the sound of loud footsteps nearing her. Then, backing against her car all too slowly for what was about to see to it that Angus received no guests at his bedside, the creature's foot stamped down hard on both Susanna and her car, crushing them both.

The creature, almost dinosaur like, was watching closely at those treading its territory, and seeing to it that those who did, pay for their crimes. In any case, the monster was simply a protector, defending those who had brought up the case that there was a possibility of aliens in the neighbourhood.

Both had been successfully bumped off. But both were about to be seen to, by the _Doctor _himself, and by those who were being brought in to deal with the matter locally.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: More Deaths

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: More deaths

* * *

Gladys was an old folk's care worker, on her way home from seeing to helping an old woman in close proximity of the woods of Leadworth. Her job, as it were, was to assist the elderly, and although at 40 years old, arthritis was something Mavis was struggling with, and required help in all things house work, and being fed, dressed, and looked after.

Mavis was Gladys's patient, and required being seen to by those who were out to look out for her. Alone in a home on the outskirts of Leadworth, Mavis needed folk surrounding her.

Her illness prevented her from getting out, seeing family and friends, and those of whom lived in the neighbourhood always tried to make a point of seeing her, when they got around to it.

But just recently, Mavis began to call on the emergency services. One night, there had been an accident. Mavis had been in her sitting room, watching Britain's got talent on the satellite television, when she heard a woman scream.

Her head twitched sideways, her hand reaching for the remote of her television, switching it off, and then there was silence.

**"HELP ME!"** shrieked the voice once more, and then Mavis pressed her buzzer hung around her neck, calling on her care worker for her survival.

At her home in the heart of Leadworth, Gladys received a noise fulfilling her head, her social care alarm in which buzzed on her bedside table in the middle of the night. She was too knackered to reach out and switch it off, until she heard knocking from the neighbours next door.

"Alright, alright…" she mumbled, and quickly got out of her bed, and decided on getting dressed in order to see to Mavis of whom was now her only patient, following the recent disappearances in and around the towns close by.

Ten minuets had passed when Gladys had got into her vehicle, and made off through the night. She had no choice but to see to her patient, because without work coming in, the less money she'd find when she found herself withdrawing cash from the machine to pay her bills.

On the road, traffic was dead and buried, and it was quiet. The moon high in the clouds was spaced out enough that some light shone through, a white light finding itself shining on the windscreen.

Still, she drove on through the woodland area, then meeting her doom in the all consuming darkness enveloping her.

Before she died on the eve of Mavis finding the will in her to see for herself the horror that lurked in the night, she too heard the scream of a woman as she stamped her foot down hard on the brake before something cut across the road, and as her car bumped to a halt on the side of the road, Gladys's face was torn in two, the body of something inhuman lay in the path of oncoming vehicles that had been held up behind the car crash.

* * *

Mavis was slowly moving towards the window of her home, looking out onto the road outside, down the drive. Beyond the road, the tall, dark, menacing trees swayed in the breeze that drifted east.

Then, Mavis watched as a few dozen fire engines, ambulances, and police cars shot past, with their sirens on blaring throughout the night, loud enough to wake whatever hibernated within the woods.

"An accident," she mumbled, turning away from the window, and slowly using her stick to guide herself back to her seat. As she sat back down, she heard another noise, a sound that seemed to emanate from her bedroom, just around the bend from where she sat. She turned her head, in time to meet her end.

_"Who are you?" _she bellowed, seeming petrified by what had strolled into her house, invading her privacy. By its appearance, it seemed to have been dragged in by a cat. Mavis looked stunned.

"_Oh no_, **sorry**, _I'm the Doctor, here to assist you…" _said the man with his hair in his eyes, his trousers hanging low, his shoes the only items he wore in which looked clean. "You rang?" he continued, combing his hair back with an alien device he found within his tweed jacket.

"Sorry if I scared you," he told Mavis, who was now breathing at a steady rate and smiled at her happily. Then the smile on his face faded away, and he found himself head towards the window, in which he starred through for a good few minuets. More police cars rushed past, followed by an army truck, and an army helicopter overhead.

"Sorry to break it to you Madam but that scream you heard wasn't a child playing, and again, this isn't the news you want fulfilling your head after a good old viewing session of that talent show, and again I wish not to scare you by informing you that that scream was not me. No, there's been a murder…"

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: A long and bloody night

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: A long and bloody night

* * *

Along the side of the road, a land rover was parked, and within Gladys, her face resting on the wheel, her blood dripping in quick succession into the mouth of her tormentor.

_*Gulp, gulp, gulp…*_ the blood trickled down the throat of something particularly nasty.

Then, through the darkness, and the headlamps of the cars behind, the emergency services arrived. Their cars stopped abruptly at the scene of the crime.

Six officers left their vehicles, quickly and quietly, hoping to avoid stealing the scene that was an alien creature sucking the blood dry of its victim.

Then the fire men arrived, and the ambulance crews. Then the army and the helicopter over head made its decent in a field within the woods. The police men hid from behind a fire truck, as the creature slumped the body of Gladys back in the driving seat.

"Fetch the soldiers back there," said one officer to another. In an instant, the soldiers came running, their guns in hand. They too peered from behind the fire engine, before suddenly –

**_"Sek nah ta no sekatra ekta no!" _**

The creature caught the many eyes of the soldiers, and like a guerrilla bounced off, into the darkness, a mist rolling in over the crime scene.

**"FIRE!"** ordered the policemen, the soldiers charging ahead of the officers, their guns blazing.

"No, no, no! Do not fire!" ordered a Chief Constable, his name Gyzon, his business unknown to his colleagues, the army, and the rest of the emergency services.

The creature had now fully disappeared beyond the darkness, and into the woods. It seemed Gyzon was pleased with this result.

"Now, what do we have here?" he said, approaching the car in which Gladys's body lay splat in. The soldiers covered their superior, their guns trained on the darkness still, the other officers seeming lost a afraid now Gyzon was in tow with them.

"We have a body!" he yelled, the ambulance men and women shifting the body of the young woman from the seat of her car.

"That's…" Gyzon gulped hard. "I have nothing to say," he grumbled, turning away, back to his vehicle.

"Are you alright Sir?" asked his officers.

"Fine, now I'm sorry, I have to be somewhere important, excuse me…" and that said, Gyzon returned to the seat of his car, pulling away from the scene, vanishing into the darkness.

As he drove away from the scene, he honked his horn. The many men looking over the scene a little further down the way, ran to his car.

"What is it Sir?" they asked.

"Another body," said Gyzon, steering his vehicle past the body lying in the middle of the road, before roaring off, into the night.

The body of a woman, another found dead a short stretch from the land rover in which Gladys was found in.

The officers called back the crew of the ambulance that had arrived earlier.

_"We've another un'!"_ they yelled.

Again, the body was placed upon a stretcher, when as the body was being carted of, One of the policemen providing an escort back to the ambulance noticed something all too unbelievable.

"Claw marks, torn into the skin!" yelled Steven, a young officer.

"Where?" was the baffled response from the ambulance team, setting the stretcher down onto the concrete ground. They quickly checked over the body, feeling the marks upon their finger tips.

"We'll check him over at A&E!" stated the team, pushing the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

The young officer turned to leave, making his way over towards his own car, when…

_"Oh GAW', no, not another one!"_ he yelled, bringing his colleagues over at his side.

"What's up Steve mate?" asked his pal Thomas.

"Call up that ambulance crew, tell them to get back over here, we've another body, and this time, its alien!"

Leaning on his patrol car, a bulbous shaped alien, large and bloody, most definitely alien.

Then Amy and Rory turned up.

**"Hello!"** they yelled.

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4: Cause for Concern

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Cause for concern

* * *

"Hi," said Rory, waving a stray arm high into the air, the darkness lapping it up, before it fell back down to his side.

"Where the hell did you come from?" yelled the officers, turning to face the man and woman strolling towards them.

"Well yeah, almost been to hell and back… ever heard of the Destructor, well…he…"

The soldiers now appeared at the officers sides.

"Raise your arms high into the air!" they ordered. Their guns were now raised, trained on the two of them.

"Hang on a second, we aren't armed…" screeched Amy, but Rory covered her mouth with both of his hands.

Angered by his actions, she did as was asked of her.

"And you Sir!" the soldiers declared, speaking to Rory. He quickly released his grip on Amy's lips, and his hands shot high into the air.

"You weren't within the vicinity when we searched at that field beyond the darkness," said a voice filled with concern.

Amy and Rory both acknowledged the voice of a young soldier, who stood out among the crowd of officers and fire men, not forgetting his comrades.

"Oh, well, we travel in a box, you may be able to see it from where you're standing, the light on the very top of the Police box is still flashing…"

Amy slipped that little 'police reference' in there to manipulate those pointing the guns at her that they were police, possibly from out of town.

The soldier stood on tiptoes to make out the box that was in actual fact flashing a bright light in Amy and Rory's direction.

"Missing you is she?" said the soldier, smiling back at Amy.

Rory had his beady eye on the two of them.

"Yes, so may we now put our arms down, they're actually beginning to hurt whilst in their present position, and furthermore…"

He was cut off by Amy, who said… "Yes, we're police, though we never carry our ID, though you can check with the Doctor…"

"The Doctor?" asked the soldier.

"Yes, he'll be around shortly, though right now, I see bodies in the direction in which I am facing. May we take a peek?" she asked her 'hostile boys' ahead of her.

They nodded, and lowered their guns.

"Few," said Rory, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a cloth he'd reached for in his jeans pocket.

* * *

The Doctor and Mavis had hit their friendship of almost at once. The only qualm Mavis had was that she believed 'little Kieran' deserved to win.

"Well Spellbound were pretty awesome, taking into account they only arrived on Earth to prove not all aliens are out to get us, but you see, if we're judging this show only surrounding human kind, then Kieran deserved to win!"

Mavis looked spell bound.

"You speak of 'these aliens' like you're one yourself…" she trailed off.

"Well I am, honestly and truthfully. I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous, but already you've seen I'm here to do good, not evil. You do believe me, Mavis, don't you?" he asked the woman, who sat in her chair, her jaw having dropped, fully in awe of her Doctor.

"I do, and I'm not frightened," she said, smiling. She squeezed the Doctor's hands in her own, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Uncalled for," he muttered, before shifting back toward the window.

"How would you like permanent company for a while, Mavis?" asked the Doctor, interested.

"Oh I would, Doctor…I would!" Mavis answered.

"I think you're in danger alone in here," he went on. "If I brought you company, they'd look after you, because Amy and Rory have travelled with me for long enough, knowing never to take no notice of my commands."

"Who's this Amy and Rory?" asked Mavis, sharply.

"Two human friends of mine," grinned the Doctor, happily.

"Now, I have to leave here in a moment, to return to my ship. It crashed close to where the first murder took place, and I know this because I witnessed the murderer squeeze the very last drop of blood from the victim's then lifeless body."

Mavis shut her eyes, pushing that thought from out of her mind.

"You have to trust me Mavis, that when you hear that last knock on the door, that it'll be me having brought you company."

Mavis nodded. She understood her friend's request, to only go to the door knowing it was him in her mind.

"Before I go," the Doctor added. "May I just ask you this…" and he paused a moment, thinking. "You've lived here I while a gather…" and Mavis nodded at this. "Tell me," the Doctor went on. "The woods across the road, and in the middle beyond civilisation that only ever lurks on the rim of the trees and peacefulness, there's a drill."

Mavis nodded. That much was correct but she didn't get at what the Doctor was after knowing.

"Continue…" said the old woman.

"Well, I suppose my question is…is it operational, and if so, when does it turn itself on, provided it's automated?

"At night time," said Mavis. "Always in the dead of night, and never in the day. There it goes, can you hear it?"

There was a faint roaring noise that fell short between the Doctor and Mavis's conversation.

The Doctor stood beside the window, looking through it, peering across the road at the swaying trees, almost waving back at him.

"There it goes _what?"_ asked the Doctor.

"Offline," replied Mavis. "It's morning, 1:00am precisely.

Mavis handed the Doctor her fob watch, and taking it in his hands, he turned it over, checking it out.

He handed it back to Mavis, and told her he had to be off.

Leaving her home, the Doctor was being watched as he crossed the road from the home he had departed by Mavis, who now stood at her window sill.

"I must find Amy, Rory, and treat the victim who fell in the dead of night!" he muttered, marching off into the rising light from beyond the next few hills ahead.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Forever Chaotic

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: Forever Chaotic

* * *

Amy bent down beside the body of something both red and orange. She felt the lumpiness of the body whilst it lay wrapped up in a bag on the back of an army vehicle.

Two soldiers stood by its side, guarding it, but Steven gave Amy and Rory access to view it. The two guards unzipped the bag, revealing the creature in its entirety.

"What the heck is that?" asked Amy.

"An alien," said Rory.

_"Well obviously," _said Steven, asking Amy to not get too close a moment later.

But seconds before, she had already reached out to touch it. Then Rory saw the figure of the Doctor heading their way.

**"No, Amy, don't!" **he yelped, already having seen his female companion reach out to feel the creature's lumpy skin, its bubbly nature.

But by the time in which the Doctor had reached her, the creature had already vanished, the bag crumpling in on itself, Amy staggering backwards.

"What did you do?" asked both Rory and Steven all at once.

The Doctor helped his companion up, and turned to both the soldier and Rory, frowning at them both, then at Amy, and then at the empty sack.

"It's not what Amy did, it was what whoever knew what you were doing, did!" said the Doctor.

"I don't…" trailed Steven.

"It's okay, no need to panic really, because all I have to do is ask this one simple question…"

The Doctor paused, turning to Amy.

"Description?" he asked her.

Amy smiled, and then answered – "Red, slightly orange, lumpy, with sucker-ish things all over its flesh, with a snarl for an expression," she said, trying harder to give a better explanation, the Doctor waiting on her patient brain.

"I don't know," she concluded, out of descriptive dialogue.

"No matter, no fear, now hang on a second whilst my mind processes things," the Doctor said, standing still, in thought.

"I heard someone had been murdered?" he asked, turning to Steven, the solider who had befriended both Amy and Rory. The soldier nodded.

"The bodies have been taken to Leadworth Hospital," said Steven.

"But," said the Doctor, "If the victim died, why take them to hospital, why not just to UNIT?"

"Um, how do you know of UNIT?" asked Steven.

"Because he's their scientific advisor," said Amy, speaking for her friend, who shot her a glance.

"Tell me solider," the Doctor began, "Why here, this late at night, and has this been happening often or is this a one off?"

Steven shook his head.

"No, this is pretty frequent," he said. "Ever so late at night, when the drill head switches off, and those of whom have been murdered all seem to have been either on their way to, or from there."

The Doctor turned in the direction of the woods just beside them.

"There's a connexion, see, and the drill's just shut down for another night. Now, I've heard it's automated, so what would these people be doing visiting there?"

"That's a point," said Amy.

Rory cut in. "But Doctor, this hasn't anything to do with us, must we get involved?"

"Why of course Rory, don't you want to know what's the latest happenings in and around your home town?"

"Leadworth?" he asked. "It can't be, nothing ever happens in Leadworth!"

**"No?" **asked the Doctor. **_"Prisoner Zero, 'The Merry Circus', the Dream Lord?"_**

_"Well fair point," _he added.

* * *

As the ambulance drove on its way toward A&E, something was tracking its every position. As it drove down the dirt track between both sides of the woods, something was running at its side.

Morning was upon the driver of the ambulance. In it, the bodies of two victims preyed upon by the creatures in the woods. The driver least expected he'd end up in the same of position as them, in moments to come.

What was following the ambulance leaped into the air, pouncing onto the top of the ambulance, digging its claws in the roof.

"What the hell!" yelled the driver, being distracted, the ambulance swerving to the side, before the driver took hold of the wheel, swerving it back on track.

But the 'being' now inside the back of the ambulance was shifting about, making its presence known. It was human, had long dark brown hair, a tight fitting cat woman outfit on, and womanly features.

Taking a small device from the inside of her silky black clothes, she timed it for two minuets.

"Enough time to make my exit," she grumbled, leaping from the ambulance, high into the air, through the hole in the roof, taking to the skies, and as she watched from a tree she landed on, seeing the ambulance off on its route, she saw it explode into flames reaching as high as her present position.

"Now, my enemies cannot ever retrieve the vital evidence they require to save mankind from the alien threat they face alone, and with no Time Lord to stand by and save these 'humans'!"

* * *

Back on the road, the stretch of which had been cornered off by the army and emergency services alike, all those presently investigating what and who was behind the murder heard the explosion from further a field.

The Doctor's head shot up into the air, alert and at the ready.

"And that was?" he asked, the police pointing at smoke rising from above the trees not too far from their present position.

Then Steven turned away from the Doctor and his friends, receiving reports from the helicopter having taken to the air to observe matters.

"You and your men have got to get down here, there's been an accident, the ambulance has been taken out…"

The voice on Steven's crackling hand held device cut out. He turned back to the Doctor, and said – "Please come with me and my men, as there's been an accident. The Ambulance has been attacked!"

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were packed into the back of a jeep, driven by Steven, and he and his men drove further down the long and winding road to where the helicopter circled, and the smoke rose. The police followed on, and the fire trucks were already ahead of the Doctor and Steven's transport.

When they all reached their new position, the Doctor quickly ran ahead of his army friends and police allies, to where the flames sizzled, buring the vital evidence being taken to A&E, the victims of the alien menace.

Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he held down a lever, hearing it sonic the flames, gathering what readings it could, but there was nothing to be found that could ever be used to solve the crime.

The Doctor turned to Steven, who now stood at his side.

_"Sabotage," _he said. "Somebody wanted those out to kill ever man, woman, and child in this area, to stay hidden, and never to be found, located, and destroyed themselves."

"But why?" asked both Amy and Rory.

"Because I think whoever has done this hates humanity, so much so that they want to give the aliens in question a fighting chance."

Perhaps whoever is responsible for this is the alien we're after," said Rory.

"No," replied the Doctor, sternly. "This isn't their style…"

"Whose style?" asked Steven, concerned that the Doctor knew a lot more than him, and far more than he was letting on.

"I'm not sure," concluded the Doctor. "Not yet anyway, it's far too soon. Right now, I think we have to accept that we may never retrieve any records from this sizzling ambulance, and also…I must keep my word."

He smiled at Amy and Rory, before asking them both to do as they were told. "Attend to the old woman at number 42, the one cottage just up the road from here, opposite the woods. Her name's Mavis and I told her I'd send you two to look after her."

"I'll see to it Doctor that Ms Pond and Rory here do as you have asked them, I'll ask my men to give them a lift."

_"Bravo!" _said the Doctor, clapping his hands. "Good man, and Amy, Rory, take care now!" and he gave them a little wave, dismissing both their slightly worried, slightly angered facial expressions.

Turning back to Steven, the Doctor asked – "The drill, may I see it from above, this way, I may view the surroundings, and also pick out the best route from below, on the ground, should at some stage, I need to investigate deeper into their…"

"Yes, yes, Doctor, come, come, I'll send for the helicopter…" said Steven, leading the Doctor to a possible landing side, fed up of hearing him brag about those he suspected he knew were behind the many deaths.

No soldier enjoyed being kept in the dark, especially when there were 'shadows everywhere', to consume all.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Gyzon town

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter six: Gyzon town

* * *

Amy and Rory were being driven in a jeep up a steep hill leading to the single cottage they could just make out, whilst the sun forced them to shield their eyes ahead.

"Number 42!" said Amy, as they drove up to the front of the house, parking directly outside the front door.

"That's strange," said Rory, acknowledging the number of the structure so far out of town.

"What's that?" asked Amy, curious to know what was bugging him.

"Well this is number 42, so where are the numbers leading up to this one building, and the other homes after this number?" he continued.

The solider driving got out of the front of the jeep, and answered Rory's question.

"We're between two villages, Upper Leadworth, and Leadworth on its own…" he said.

"So why would anyone want to live out here on their own, when all their family and friends are either in the two villages?" pondered Amy Pond.

"It's a mystery," mumbled Rory, not really wanting to get involved so much that he really knew what was going on.

"Well not much of a mystery I can tell you," added the soldier.

"Woo, please explain," Amy went on, interested in assisting the Doctor with her own investigations.

"The old woman you've come to look after is a Gyzon, a close relative of Chief Constable Gyzon from the local constabulary. She's recently just moved in here, because up until we found the windows were no longer boarded up, and the house was back in good condition, from the outside anyway, so was the drill, and we wondered, just when did Chief Gyzon take over from 'little Winston', the last Chief in Leadworth before Gyzon arrived!"

Amy and Rory stifled a grin, not quite sure what to say, but bid the soldier a safe drive back to base.

As the jeep pulled away from number 42, Rory rang the bell, and Mavis answered the front door.

"Oh do come in," she said, her head placed on her shoulder as she clung to the door from behind. "You must be Amy and Rory," she went on.

Rory turned to Amy, and Amy smiled ahead at Mavis.

"Yes, yes, hello, you must be Mavis…"

She and Rory strolled past the old woman, into her home, not noticing the look on the old woman's face, a grin as wide as any happy child, but not of a sick woman. The grin signified all was not well, and soon… all would be made clear, surrounding the evil going on, in and around Leadworth.

* * *

The army helicopter had no doors, but seat belts for awkward manoeuvres. The Doctor was strapped nearest to the right side of his transport, and accompanying him on board was Steven, his 'body guard' as such, who stayed with him all of the time.

The pilot had his orders, to circle the woods, where below in and among the numerous trees was the drill, and also number 42, the home of the old woman, spotted not too far from the drill at all.

"It's funny that there's both a drill and a single building so close to one another out here, and yet I still can't put my finger on why so many deaths in connexion with the drill when it's automated," said the Doctor, thinking aloud.

"Well," said the pilot, over the headphones he was wearing. Like him, the Doctor and Steven wore the very same, and all could communicate with one another through them.

"The Gyzons operate in the area most, mainly because the woods are their property. They don't take kindly to strangers, and don't like being quizzed on their own turf. Anyone found on their land is dealt with, but we and the police force have never found enough evidence to suggest they're behind the murders."

The Doctor turned to Steven, and gestured that he take off his headphones, as he did himself.

"You never said that back on the ground!"

The pilot ignored the Doctor's quarrel.

Whilst the rotor blades revolved, the noise on the helicopter grew louder.

"That's because I'm a Gyzon myself, and I only discuss what is relevant with the right people," Steven argued.

* * *

The drill below was silent, and also the woods, in keeping with the eeriness and the many deaths. There were trees galore, but no birds present in any of them. They had fled to keep the privacy of the Gyzons in peace, because that was how they liked their woods. Free from prying eyes, even of the natural variety, and if anything got in their way, they would eat them alive, because it was in their nature.

Only recently, had they been drawn together, to feed on those who appeared in the form of humans, but their inner nature was becoming something of a pulsing desire, to reach out and discard their human flesh. Soon, all would fall into place, and when the time was right, the Gyzon family would awaken, and more humans would die, reborn in the form of creatures of hatred, and a bubbling desire to reach out and 'kill, kill, kill!'

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: The big reveal almost

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seven: The big reveal...almost

* * *

Mavis was serving up what little she had to work with. Amy had made a bacon sandwich for each of them, whilst Rory helped Mavis get to her seat. Her walking frame was falling to bits, and Rory was being the gentleman he was deep down.

Amy brought her sandwiches into the living room on a grey tray. She sat down on an armchair, close to Rory who sat on another beside her, opposite Mavis.

"So tell us, Mavis…" began Amy, whilst chewing on the bacon partly revealed in her now wrangled sandwich.

"Why did the Doctor ask us to look after you here, today?"

Mavis looked cheerful, but still slightly down.

"I think he was concerned for my health, and for my position here, out in the sticks, alone, and all by myself. There's a word for that…" she trailed off.

"You hit the nail on the head," interrupted Rory. "Alone, you said it the first time around!"

Amy pinched Rory's thigh.

"So, how long have you lived here for?" asked Amy, changing the conversation.

"Oh, for as long as I remember," was Mavis's answer.

"Oh, so…nothing like this has ever happened before?" asked Rory.

"Like what…?" asked Mavis, "You remember I can't get out. Please would you explain events in some detail?"

"There have been many deaths, and an alien was found," Amy cut in.

Then Rory yanked Amy's clothes, accidentally pulling on her bra in shock, as he got up to look out the nearby window.

"Rory!" yelped Amy, adjusting herself, embarrassed.

"Amy, see this!" yelled Rory, starring out of the window.

"Not now Rory, you've broken my bra!" shouted Amy.

"Forget your bra, you're better shaped without one, on occasion, but look!" and Amy saw Rory point at something high in the sky. She got up to join him at his side, leaving her bra draped across her seat. High in the sky, falling like a badly injured sparrow, spiralling out of control, was the helicopter in which the Doctor was riding aboard.

"What is it, Amy, Rory?" asked Mavis.

"Trouble," answered Amy, heading for the kitchen in which the back door was located.

Rory followed his girlfriend, turning to Mavis, and paused.

"We'll be back, we promise!" he said, before darting off.

Amy was charging towards the woods across the road, where the helicopter had come down.

"DOCTOR!" she called out.

"AMY!" yelled Rory, following her through the woods, trying to keep, though at the pace in which she was running, he wished he hadn't broken her bra.

Then, Amy saw the wreckage of the helicopter, in a clutter, with smoke rising from it all around, and few flames rising also. She ran towards it, hopping over smashed glass and broken turbines.

She bent down, catching shot of a hand. It was the Doctors. It slowly twitched, then drew the grass in which came off in his hand, as he clasped hold of his companions, who also heaved him from beneath the wreckage.

"Ah…Amy Pond, you've saved my life," he said, breathing heavily. Their were cuts in his face, his hands bruised and bloody, his hair all over the place, bits of glass dug deep in his trousers, in which hadn't yet penetrated his flesh.

"What happened?" asked Amy, taking in the crash site, the enormity of the devastation.

As the Doctor drew in a deep breath, he and Amy watched as Rory quickly joined them, also panting with exhaustion. Then, following Rory, several soldiers, the police force as of before, and several fire trucks, with their hoses already pouring with water.

"Steven lashed out, he attacked the pilot, and of course I know not how to fly this old bird," he said, looking down at the helicopter, before smiling back at Amy, then at Rory.

"But why Doctor?" asked the soldiers, who recognised the Doctor as their superior.

"Because, and I have a hunch, and so I'm going to play it, just to keep all of you, my faithful friends in the know," explained the Doctor, still recovering from his accident.

"Steven wasn't human," and he turned back at the crash site. There, in the wreckage, lay an orange body, with red sucker cups, black eyes, and all else.

"He was in fact one of those," he went on.

"One of what?" asked Amy.

"Well, a branch of a species I've come across many times before, known as…" and suddenly, the Doctor was cut off by a soldier screaming further down the woods.

"Come on!" yelled the Doctor, darting off toward the hollering uniformed man.

The soldier met the Doctor, Amy, and Rory half way within the woods still.

"What's the issue, or rather problem?" the Doctor asked in haste.

"There's been another disappearance in the village of Leadworth, and the man says he demands answers regarding the loss of his little girl!"

"Right," said the Doctor, turning to Amy and Rory. "Forget Mavis, she can look after herself, we've a mystery to solve! "Captain!" and he turned to the high ranking official beside him. "We'll ride in your transport."

* * *

Leadworth was beautiful, exciting, and strange. Mystery seemed to envelop the village in its entirety. On this occasion, however, the loss of a young girl had been hyped up by a father with no news having coming through. It disturbed him, and so he demanded answers. This was the reason for the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, having been called in.

Their jeep arrived at the scene, where two police officers were wrestling with the mother and father who sobbed at a press like booth, giving their pleas to the officers and army alike. Then they too saw the jeep, and made for it, only to be restrained by quick thinking soldiers.

"There had been a rumble, a tumble, and a sneeze to end all bless him/her spoken in the land!" yelled the father, being held by one solider, whilst the police quickly stepped in, avoiding a conflict.

The Doctor and his companions rushed over, and then suddenly a familiar face turned up, seemingly from out of the blue.

"We can only assume the worst, given the circumstances. There have been far too many disappearances of late to count for, and I'm afraid should we pin this on aliens, we're going to loose our respect," said Chief Constable Adam Gyzon.

"Well, I'll answer to the public, and you, well, you just do your job. We, as in my team here, have some idea as to who is in fact behind this, don't you Amy, Rory?" said the Doctor, turning to his companions in confidence.

"Um, no…" said Rory, unaware of having been briefed.

"Since when anyway?" asked Amy, also unaware of any talks or ideas having been raised.

"It doesn't matter, yet I think I ought to just inform you both, including you too Captain, that now is the time we begin our long jog through the night, because they've caught up with us, and should we not leave here at once, we'll fall victims to the monsters that pick of innocent people in the dead of night!" the Doctor yelled, with fear clearly evident in his twitching eyes.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eight: Trapped

* * *

Night had fallen, time having zoomed by, the day having been all too hectic for the Doctor and the others to keep up with. As the darkness fell upon the Leadworth community, those making statements and those grieving with the loss of loved ones, began to panic.

The Doctor was giving instructions for people to run, aware of some attack on its way. He wasn't far wrong to assume the worst, but fortunately those who he had alerted to the chaos were doing as ordered.

In a group of just over twenty people, young and old, many ran on in the darkness in a huddled group. The Doctor, leading Amy and Rory on into the night, when just as they were beginning to trust their friends and allies, something unusual occurred…

"The officers, the fire crew, the soldiers, Chief Constable Gyzon, they're all changing!" shrieked Rory, gaping at them all in horror. The darkness took hold of him, Amy quickly dragging him forward, the Doctor stuck also, starring at the blobby beings now in the humans place.

Their forms, their bodies glowing a bright red in the black surroundings.

"As I suspected!" raged the Doctor, pulling both Amy and Rory, and running on, and on, and on.

They were heading out of town, towards the woods. Through the darkness, there were lamps ahead bearing some light, and in a ditch beside a road where Gladys had before come off, and been murdered, lie a familiar face in the hearts of those burning with hope now instantly leaving their souls.

The mother and father of Tiffany, their little lost girl, was found dead, having been drained of her blood.

The Doctor watched as the two parents rocked in one another's arms, weeping. The situation in both Amy and Rory's eyes was so surreal, it was unpleasant. They saw the Doctor was emotional, his spirit welling up, and turning back to look further down the dirt track, leading on to the motorway, back into Leadworth, he saw the creatures traipsing after him and the others.

The creatures were running at them, their eyes spying on them from all angles. Some were high up on the hills and mounds, charging their way.

"They are as well!" mumbled the Doctor, adjusting his eyes, their bright glow straining them.

"They are as well…what?" asked Amy.

"Never mind," said the Doctor. "Can you hear that?"

"What?" wondered Rory.

"The drill has come online, we have to get to it!" declared the Doctor, mooching off into the trees leading into the woods, stepping from off the road, and further into the wild and beyond. Amy and Rory followed close behind, and the rest of the villagers kept up also.

In the middle of the woods, the black-ish, grey structure that was the drill, or the Doctor had been told was the drill, was not. Up close and personal with the object, the Doctor discovered that what the drill was had nothing to do with exploration of any sort, in connexion with the Earth. The object was in fact a space ship!

"Good grief!" exclaimed Amy, gob smacked.

"Dear oh dear," said the Doctor, shaking his head. "I've been misled. Has everyone in the Leadworth community lost the plot? Those I thought I could trust have betrayed me. Steven, lashing out, Mavis stating this was in fact a drill, and that she had only recently moved into the area could only have been a lie…"

"It was," piped up Amy. "She told us that she'd lived in that house for as long as she could remember, and also, the solider who gave us the lift told us she was a Gyzon also…"

"Well delivered Amy Pond," slithered a sickly, slimy voice from behind her, the Doctor, Rory, and the villagers.

Mavis was standing tall and mighty in and among the darkness, ahead of the creatures slowly looming forward in the darkness.

"And you Doctor," Mavis's female voice crackled, as her physical form began to morph into something all too familiar, something the Doctor had bet his life on, regarding those behind the murders, the horror of Leadworth.

"You Doctor, will pay for your meddling!" Mavis concluded.

The humans surrounding the Doctor hid their eyes from the shape changing creature before them. Only the Doctor stood with his arms crossed, thinking.

_"Gyzons… what a name! How did you come up with that?"_ mocked the Doctor.

"The creature said nothing, allowing the Doctor to work out who they were, if he hadn't already.

"Amy, Rory, villagers of Leadworth, I'd like you to act on these orders. Rearrange the letters of Gyzon, and tell me what you've got…"

They all did as was asked of them, only Amy getting the spelling right.

**"ZYGON!"** she roared, naming the creatures ahead of her.

"Yes, a family who've come down for the weekend, or rather holiday, to do a bit of killing? No, so you're branch of an extended family, the name most apt, considering your cousins, brothers, and sisters have all learnt to adapt to human life styles. I've come up against your species before, and I defeated you. I wonder if you've learnt from your past errors, or whether you will fall under the might of the Oncoming Storm once more?"

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Surrounded

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Nine: Surrounded

* * *

The universe bred good and evil, monsters and heroes, leaders of everlasting peace, and rulers of devastating wars. In and among planets throughout the millions of solar systems, an alien race looked to destroy all in their paths. The Daleks wreaked havoc, fought against more than a thousand species whose planets had already been destroyed, their fire power to hot to handle. For too long, the Time Wars, and the space index, raged continuously. Whilst the Time lord fought the Daleks, the Zygons fled their home world no more, gone forever.

- Now, in light of those who escaped the 'almighty exterminators', stood so very close, in the dark, in the woods, trapped, but making sense of the confusion.

"Amy, Rory, stay close!" ordered the Doctor, reaching out for his friends, and dragging them behind him.

It was when Amy refused to obey her companion's orders, much to Rory's frustration, that the leader of the pack of Zygons lashed out at her. The Doctor however, was too quick, too smooth to allow a Zygon to get the better of him. He quickly flung Amy into Rory's arms, and fetched his sonic screwdriver, waving its shining light before the narrowing eyes of the Zygon.

"Now, tell me what you're doing here," asked the Doctor, calmly and politely.

"I would have thought, to a Time Lord, our 'being here', would in fact be obvious?" mocked a Zygon, creeping up on its leader, standing at its side.

"No, not so," said the Doctor, his sonic screwdriver still held out in front of him. "Do explain," he added.

"Centuries ago, when our planet hung in the balance of space and time, there was the possibility of war. Our close cousins, the Silurian's spoke of strange 'machine like' creatures challenging the enormity, size, and value of the time vortex. Then we found out it was them, by one of our own, on the outer crust of our planet, on the edge of civilisation. The Daleks had settled on our planet, there to do battle, and our warriors were not prepared."

"So you scampered, left your species for dead, and possibly had no indication that you'd ever see them again," the Doctor cut in, the Zygons nodding at how well informed he was.

"Yes, we escaped, more than a handful of us, but our ship came under heavy fire, after Daleks took out our space-time converters."

"So with no engines, you plummeted through the vortex, into 21st century Earth, and what? _Made yourselves at home?"_

"Our ship crashed, only now we have we retrieved it from the ground it buried into. Before now, we would only have been hunted for what we are, aliens, on a world unlike our own. We know the human race. We know what they're capable of!"

"But you killed innocent people!" shouted Amy. "…People who had no intention of hunting you down!"

"The humans we _'did away with'_ were violating this area.

"My companion's right," said the Doctor, passionately. "For every person who drove by here, had family and friends in the towns you're slap bang in the middle of."

"It is of no importance! With my species ready and willing to offer themselves to the machines still functioning inside our ship, they took over those we _'put down'_, and keeping the humans away from here," continued the Zygon leader.

"**OI**, don't you dare compare us to dogs!" yelled Rory, even Amy applauding his outburst.

"So you took over the lives and bodies of those you murdered, but… I'm missing something. You said there weren't many f you, so how come there's over fifty of you present here!"

The creatures grinned, some of them blood thirsty, readying themselves for an attack.

"We not only crashed here, too quickly to leave at the next best opportunity. We came here to make Earth ours!"

"Oh I see, and do you think mankind will give you that honour?" pondered the Doctor, though not long and hard.

"Mankind has already taken the plunge," the Zygon leader declared. He turned to face his warriors.

"Step forward!" he ordered.

"What are you…" the Doctor cut off, the Zygon leader turning back to give its explanation.

"The Zygon warriors are humans, or were at some point. They betrayed their species, our methods of converting substance and matter providing us with an able army."

"So you truly believe you can take the planet Earth by converting its entire population into Zygons from a useless town in the middle of nowhere?"

**"Hey!"** yelled Amy, poking the Doctor in his back with her index finger.

He quickly apologised, then turned his attention back to the Zygons.

"We are also aware of just who you are," their leader went on.

"Explain," demanded the Doctor.

"Broton, our elder, fought and died on Earth in the 20th Century. His suffering was your entire fault!"

"Now, just one second… For starters, this was such a long time ago," the Doctor pleaded. "And secondly, Broton failed as a leader. Now, you being a leader, listen to me! You're planning a take over, which for starters, I can't allow. Secondly, you want to slaughter me, these people, and my friends. I can't allow that either, so this has led me to inform you of the conclusion I've come to…"

"And that is?" slithered the Zygon in command.

**"I've got to stop you!"** the Doctor declared.

Suddenly, events took a turn for the worst, and in an instant, the Doctor was unconscious, his friends also, and the villagers surrounded.

Stood over the TARDIS crew, the Zygons hissed, and licked the red juicy lips. Their leader paused beside them.

"Take them inside, lock them up, take their imprints, and prepare for lift off!"

* * *

To be continued… _in the final chapter of Doctor Who: Desperation, in the last segment to 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor' – Series One!_

**_Coming soon!_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Countdown

Doctor Who: Desperation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 13 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Ten: The Final Countdown

* * *

"Amy!" screamed Rory, desperate for an answer now.

Amy lie still, chained up, and locked behind bars. In any case, she could neither hear the screams in the darkness, that was her 'sleepy head', but her cell mate could.

"Rory, why so loud?" mumbled the puzzled Doctor, waking also to his friends screams, but unable to spot him.

"ARGH!" - A shriek, a yelp of honest pain. It was obvious to the Doctor that Rory was being 'made use of'.

At once, the Doctor tried to stand up, but fell back whilst unaware of the chains binding his wrists. Surrounding their cell, flashing lights filled the pupils of the Doctor. Bright red, bulky, alien devices, circuitry, looked to have been hurriedly put together, after having crashed.

The Doctor tried to raise his concern by replying to Rory's shout, but more importantly, he needed to know what the Zygons were doing with him.

"Rory, you're going to be fine! What's going on? Where are you?"

There was no response for a short while, and then it was revealed why. Having entered through a 'heavy on the eye' red, slightly orange door appeared two Zygons. They were dragging Rory by his shoulders towards the cell, already occupied by his two friends.

"No, no, you didn't, you haven't… please say you haven't killed Rory Williams," moaned the Doctor.

He stared on in horror, as the Zygons plonked Rory down on the red, green, and orange ground. They grinned at the Doctor, but said nothing.

Looking across at his companion, before nudging ever closer to his worn out body, he quickly examined him. He felt his chest, and discovered he was still breathing. Then he turned to Amy, who was coming around, and once she had, she saw Rory, and turned to the Doctor.

"What's up with him? What have they done to him?" she bellowed.

"He was in pain," said the Doctor, telling Amy just how it was.

The Doctor continued to check him over.

"He's a slight rash coming into focus, but whether that's just my eyes adjusting to this crazy red light, I can't be certain…"

Amy could just about make her way over to Rory's side, still chained, but able to identify the rash, rather than the 'fuzziness' of the Doctor's eyes.

"Nope, look, it looks like he's been…" and Amy was cut off after the Doctor spoke before her.

"Like a burn mark, they've taken his body print, in which they'll use to betray humans with the memories he has."

Amy looked terrified.

"You mean to say these Zygons will have copied us, and go out and kill our family and friends?"

The Doctor gave a single nod, whilst processing the implications of the Zygons nature himself.

"We've got to stop them Amy! They seem intent on colonising Earth, and gaining warriors from us, and others in our position."

"But how do we escape this cell? If you hadn't already noticed, we're locked up, behind bars…"

"I'm not so blind that I've failed to notice our predicament, but you forget, these bars aren't made of wood!"

Amy rolled her eyes, out of pure amazement. Had the Doctor just turned her frustration back on her, or had he stated the obvious? Then after a moment or so, it snapped.

**"The sonic screwdriver!" **she yelled.

The Doctor placing a hand across her mouth the moment he predicted her to shout out their means of escape for ever Zygon to hear.

"Shush, element of surprise, otherwise finger on lips and no talking…"

Amy fell silent, and then realised Rory was coming around.

"Hello Rory, had a nice kip?" she joked.

"Amy, I'm…so pleased to…" and Rory was cut off also.

"Not now Rory, we're a little busy," and first of all, the Doctor broke free from his bonds before turning to the bars.

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" mumbled Amy, showing her companion her chains.

"Ah yes, nearly did for a moment, and Mr Williams down there, hand him the sonic once you've taken care of yourself!"

And Amy took the screw driver, held down a lever, and watched as her chains fell apart in an instant.

"What's going on Amy?" asked Rory, in his squeaky, and seemingly petrified voice.

"We're making our escape," replied Amy. "And you, Rory, are going to be just fine, as long as we keep up with the Doctor!"

"Come on," their friend called, having broken through the cell and out into the red fuzziness the Doctor had before experienced.

"Where to next?" asked Amy, helping Rory to his feet, still within the cell.

"Well, I want to crash this whopper of a space ship, see to it that the Zygons can never leave this immediate area, then get onto some friends of mine, before all hell begins to break loose!"

"And how're you going to do that?" Amy asked him.

"By locating the engines below the low deck of this space craft, and whilst I'm doing just that, you and Rory have got to get out of here, otherwise we'll all go up in a cloud of smoke!"

"I'm not leaving you!" shrieked Amy, being her disobedient self.

"Amy, you've got to, and it's not like I'm kissing you goodbye forever. I'm giving you this, my sonic screw driver, in order for you to free these villagers here. You must get them off this ship, and whilst you do, I will have caused a distraction to turn the Zygons attention on their ship, rather than you!"

The Doctor handed her his screwdriver.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Awesome, and Mr Williams," he added. "Take care of your loved one!" and with a nod from Rory, the Doctor set to work, down a ramp he had discovered close to where he had before seen the two Zygons enter from.

He turned back to see Amy clutching Rory's hand as they rushed to save the villagers in the room they had passed before they themselves had been locked up.

Creeping further down into an under base, or so it seemed, the darkness enveloped all. Fortunately, with the amount of junk in the Doctors pockets, there just had to be a torch. It was almost by chance that on fumbling for something, he found just what he was looking for.

His torch shone through the darkness, cutting it up into little bits, until as he continued to roam the bulkiness of his surroundings, the Doctor heard the familiar roar of an Oh-Solar engine readying itself for what the Zygons had in mind.

"Ah, just what I'm after, and now to damaging what I can in the little time I have left!"

* * *

Amy had freed the last of the villagers, and told them all to be oh so quiet. Half of those she had freed knew Amy, or thought they knew her. She had grown up so fast, but then looking back on all their lives, so had they, the grannies and granddads.

"Now, our friend the Doctor is going to start a diversion, so all of you get back into your cell…"

"Amy," piped up Rory. "What're you doing?"

"I've an idea Rory, so just adjust to the BO of these oldies, as I plan to do also, and wait on my signal!"

"And that signal is?" asked Rory.

"Go! Obviously, duh!" she replied, and then closed the cell door after her.

* * *

In the control room, the Zygons prepared for lift off. Their leader giving the orders for lift off in ten seconds, in which quickly began to count down, already the digit 9, to 8 appearing on the scanner ahead of the numerous Zygons, packed into the oval preparation room.

Below them, in the circuit chamber, the Doctor was dislodging all he could, small sparks spraying into the air, even without him knowing of what was going on above him.

6, to 5, to 4…and the numbers continued to roll past, until the Doctor severed the last wire that he could make out connected to both the engine and flight programmer.

"Blast Off!" roared the Zygon leader, giving his all, readying himself for victory.

But the ship failed to operate. At once, a loud noise filled the entire space ship. Zygons were panicking, others turning to their leader for an explanation.

"Guards, check the prisoners!" one bellowed, and two Zygons chased one another down a bright red, and continuously flashing corridor, combined with the noise of an alarm, their mood was one not to be messed with. As they entered the corridor with the one cell full of prisoners, they turned to leave, returning to their leader.

"See," said Amy. "They failed to even bother checking the other cell. They've got us all right here, or so they think, come on!" and she held down the sonic, watching with smiles on their faces, as the door of their cell swung open.

"This way," Amy whispered, turning to the way in which the Zygons had entered. Watching from around a bend the Zygons vanishing down a corridor, they saw the exit, a door open, showing the mass trees still outside, but as they approached their means of escape, they saw how high up they were from the ground below.

"Right, we've got to jump, or at least lower ourselves one by one, but the first option will be quicker, so quickly people!" ordered Amy, watching close to the exit as the villagers jumped free and ran into the night.

Down below, still under the high tiers of the ship, the Doctor was also making an escape, and as Rory had already jumped, he was waiting below to catch Amy, only she was scared.

"I can't!" she shouted, just as the Doctor appeared at her side.

"You did it! The ship hasn't gone anywhere!" she said.

"And neither are you!" shrieked a low pitch voice, Zygons surrounding them.

"Remember Amy," said the Doctor, as he clutched her hand, standing beside her, sparing no time to warn off the Zygons.

"There's no such word as 'can't!'", and at once, the Doctor forced her to step forward, before they plummeted upon Rory, squashing him, before the Doctor picked him up, brushed him down, and told him to "RUN!"

* * *

"After them!" boomed the Zygons, jumping free from their ship, running after them through the trees and less than vibrant surroundings, given how dark it was.

"Where are we heading?" yelled Amy.

"To the Zygon leader's address!" the Doctor told her. "She has a telephone I want to use so very urgently!"

The Zygons however were in hot pursuit, and it took no less than ten minuets to reach Mavis's home.

Once inside, the Doctor was giving all sorts of orders, before finding the telephone to call upon his 'friends'.

"Bold the door Rory!" he shouted.

"Close all the windows Amy!" he insisted.

Then, he got through to those on the line had had called.

"Ah yes, hello there, It's the Doctor, and we need you whilst the Zygon menace are still in and among the Leadworth community! This is the UNIT hotline, isn't it?"

Amy and Rory paid no attention to the Doctor and his telephone call. On the other side of the door they were holding still, a Zygon could be heard panting for breath, whilst at the same time, trying to bash down the door.

"Okay, that's brilliant!" and as quick as his mood, constantly changing, the Doctor slammed the telephone line down, and turned to his companions.

"We need to hold on to whatever we can, as tightly as anything you've ever gripped with both hands, because UNIT are waiting on my signal!"

"And what's the signal for?" asked Amy, in desperation.

"For UNIT to give Leadworth a sterilisation of alien matter. In other words, no more Zygons, but also quite possibly, no more Time Lord…"

"And the signal is?" asked Rory.

"**GO!** Obviously!" he laughed, holding onto his friends tight, before the windows in every room shattered, the curtains blew inwards, and the door made of wood began to glow bright red as if ready to burst into flames.

The house began to clatter, the roof falling inwards, just missing the Doctor and friends.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, thissss issss unneexxppeccttedd….._

Then the Doctor found himself glowing, as the noise outside, of thunder and lightning began to stop, and the creature outside could no longer be heard.

"Doctor, what's going on?" gasped Amy.

"Regeneration….no, I don't think so!" and the Doctor straightened up completely, spreading his arms out as if wings readying themselves for their first flight.

The glow vanished, and the Doctor pulled the door forward, stepping outside into a Leadworth unlike any Leadworth Amy and Rory had ever set eyes on before.

For starters, the sun was shining, the air was cool, and birds were tweeting.

"Where are the Zygons?" asked Rory, wanting an explanation.

"They're gone, as if they were never here, because UNIT sterilised the area, meaning any aliens were sucked into the void."

"And the void is?" asked Amy.

"Oh, we'll leave that little explanation for another day," said the Doctor, shutting the old cottage door behind him and his companions.

"So how come that 'thing' never sucked you into the void then?" Rory went on.

"Because it recognised I wasn't causing trouble. UNIT know who I am, I worked for them in the 70's, so why would they want me sucked up and out of the way, eh?"

The three members belonging to the TARDIS parked in the field up the road from the woods made their way there, to return to a mellow atmosphere that the TARDIS happened to provide.

* * *

Inside 'home', the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion, and then watched as the central column rose and fell.

"So, we defeated the Zygons and their plan to make Earth their new home!" cheered Amy.

"We did," said the Doctor, noticing the frown on Rory's face.

"Is everything well my young friend?" the Doctor asked him.

"Yeah," Rory smiled, happily.

"Everything's great…"

* * *

**_This_ **CHRISTMAS: Bright Lights Burning: Based on an idea by David Mullins, Written by Nathan Mullins.

**Next Time: **

"The lights are fierce, bright, and always burning, like they want to feed you a life time supply of energy that'll change you forever!"

"I am Doctor John Smith, and I've an unpleasant theory regarding these…_'Lights'."_

"Are you qualified to make these decisions? Are you even a Doctor?" Mr Baxendale asked, awaiting a nutty answer.

"Well yes, I'm a Doctor of many things, but just remember there's no point in growing up if you can't be childish sometimes…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean by that Mr Baxendale, is lighten up, loose the stiffness you present, and change your attitude, because these _'lights'_ may just come for you when you least expect them, and believe me, day or night, they sure are persistent!" explained the Doctor.

**_COMING SOON!_**


End file.
